In the prior art there are various carriers for safely transporting infants and small children. A traditional child carrier is in the form of a seat that is typically comprised of a plastic seat shell having a seat back for supporting the infant or child, a rotatable U-shaped lifting handle that extended laterally across the seat for lifting and carrying the seat, and a safety harness system and padding for the comfort of the infant or child placed in the seat.
One major flaw in the carrier design in the prior art is that a person cannot comfortably carry the carrier, as the seat of the carrier falls against the person's hip or leg when carrying the seat. Most carrier designs in the prior art incorporate padded sections on the seat shell or incorporate alternative carrying handles to attempt to meet this need. Some even provide a hip contour piece on the seat shell, such as that disclosed in US Publication No. 2012/0267924 to Chipman et. al. However, there still exists a need for an attachment that can be added to any carrier that moves with the body of the user, allows the user to comfortably distribute the weight of the carrier against the body of the user.